1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to light emitting diodes (LEDs), and to a light source having the LEDs.
2. Description of Related Art
The maximum radiation angle of an LED is not 180°, so a number of LEDs aligned in a line to emit light yield a number of shadows corresponding to the gaps between adjacent LEDs. These shadows ruin the uniformity of the light field produced by the number of LEDs.
What is needed, therefore, is an LED and a light module having the LED, which can overcome the above shortcomings.